The Love Story of Lily and James Potter
by kbear88
Summary: This is a story of true love. It is set during Lily andJames' first year at Hogwarts where a girl will learn to love the boy she once loathed.
1. to hogwarts we all go

Hello,

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope I am doing okay. Please review so I know how I am doing. Enjoy the story!

Love,

Kbear88

The Love Story Of Lily and James Potter

Chapter 1: To Hogwarts We All Go

Lily Evans waved as her parents walked back through the barrier and into Kings Cross Station. Her heart gave a flutter of nervousness as she watched them disappear.

She was on her own now. She was off about to start on a wonderful journey in to the world of magic. A world she never knew existed until a month ago when a letter delivered by an owl told her that she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her parents had been shocked at first but soon joined in their youngest daughter's joy. Their oldest daughter however thought her younger sister was a freak and had refused to speak to her.

Lily was hurt that her older sister and role model thought such horrid things about her but she decided to give her some time to sort out her feelings. For now she would concentrate on her schooling.

Lily looked around the station, all around kids were saying goodbye to their parents and catching up with old friends. She looked at her watch and saw that the time was 10:35am. She decided to get a seat on the train before it filled up so she turned and began to lift her trunk off the ground.

This got her nowhere as the trunk weighed almost a much as she did. Just then a tall, dark haired figure came and picked up her trunk in one arm with one swift, easy motion.

The boy headed to the train with a shocked Lily running at his heals.

They found a compartment and the boy stored her trunk in the luggage space. He turned to the baffled red head, held out his hand, and said "Hello my name is James Potter and may I ask the name of the stunning creature standing before me?"

Lily giggled and said "My name is Lily Evans, thank you so much for helping me with my trunk."

"Think nothing of it, I love helping damsels in distress," said James "in fact, it's my favorite hobby."

"Oh really?" laughed Lily with a fake pout "and here I thought I was special..."

Just then the compartment door opened and a boy with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose stepped into the room.

James turned and when he saw the boy he yelled "GET OUT OF HERE SNIVELLUS! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR FILTHY FACE AGAIN!" with that he punched the boy on the nose.

Lily grabbed James' arm and ran to help the boy. "You bully" she screamed at James "what did he ever do to you?"

"Plenty" he said and started making his way out the door.

"I was really wrong about you" Lily cried as James walked out the door "I can't stand bullies and I can't stand you! You are an arrogant fool!"

The greasy haired boy got up, glared at Lily and walked out the door after James.

Lily took a seat near the window and waited for the train to depart thinking, what a horrible judge of character I am but, he was so cute... A knock on the door made Lily come back to reality.

"Come in" Lily called

"Thanks" said the raven haired girl "I thought I would never find a place to sit! My name is Kali Ryan."

"I'm Lily Evans, this is my first year at Hogwarts and I am so excited."

"Yeah this is going to be my first year too... I really want to get into Gryffindor, that's my dad's old house, my mom came from Ravenclaw but they are too studious and I don't have the attention span."

"I'm sorry but I don't have a clue about what you are talking about" said a confused Lily.

"Oh, so you are a muggle then?"

"A what?"

"A non magic person"

"Yeah I guess that is what I would be"

"Well," began Kali, "Hogwarts has four houses and each house has a trademark. Gryffindor is bravery, Ravenclaw is brains, Slytherine is for those who are ambitious, and Hufflepuffs are those who don't fit into any of the other categories."

"Oh I think I get it now" said Lily

"Do you want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Huh?"

"Oh my dear Lily, I have so much to teach you."


	2. hogwarts

Before I begin I would like to thank those of you who were kind enough to review my story, it really meant a lot to me. Thanks again and please keep reviewing.

Love,

Kbear88

Also, this is a disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

After leaving Lily, a fuming James went to search for his own compartment. The only one he could find that wasn't filled with people contained a young boy about his age.

"Can I sit hear?" asked James

"Sure" said the dark haired boy "my name is Sirius Black"

"James Potter, nice to meet you, I'm going to be a first year."

"Me too. I don't care which house I get into as long as it's not Slytherine. My whole family was in Slytherine and they are all horrible."

"Uh hu" said James distractedly.

"Are you okay mate? You look a bit off."

"Yeah it's just that this guy I know made me look like an arse in front of this cute girl...."

"She's just a girl."

"I guess but she called me a bully when I hit him."

"Whoa, you hit the guy? What did he ever do to you?"

"This guy's name is Severus Snape but I like to call him Snivellus. He's a grease ball. He lives across the street from me and we have hated each other since we were little. The mere sight of him makes my blood boil." He said with a passion. "just the other day he told me that he couldn't wait to come here so he could start training to kill muggle borns and half breeds like my cousin Kali. Her mom married a muggle man and we are all worried about their safety now that some wizards are hurting others like them."

"That guy sounds a lot like my family. They are always talking about ridding the world of muggles and they are really into the dark arts."

The boys jumped as they heard the trains horn blow as a warning to those still on the platform. A short boy with curly blond hair and squinty blue eyes opened the door to their compartment.

"Hey may I sit here?" he asked

"Sure" said James and Sirius in usion.

"Great, my name it Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"You guys going to be first years too?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I'm really excited; my parents have been telling me about how great Hogwarts is since I was born." Said James.

Just then the train lurched forward and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"Let's play a game of wizard's chess." Suggested Sirius. "Peter, you can play the winner."

"Okay" the other boys agreed.

The rest of the journey was enjoyable. They purchased sweets from Elise, the food cart lady, Sirius beat James and Peter repeatedly at wizard's chess and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogsmead station.

The boys were laughing as they got off the train. A glint of red caught James' eye and her turned to see a giggling Lily walking alongside his cousin Kali.

This should be interesting he thought to himself before joining in the laughter again.

"O'er here firs' years o'er here." Yelled a gigantic man with shaggy brown hair and a thick beard.

"I guess we are supposed to go over by that bloke..." said Peter, looking uneasily at the huge man.

When they reached the docks where the man was standing the man said "hallo there firs' years. The names Hagrid an' I am the groundskeeper ere at Hogwarts. No more'n for to a boat an' don't yer rock the boats."

James, Sirius, and Peter found a boat together and were joined by a girl with mousy brown hair and big, house elf-like eyes.

"Hi, my name is Shayla Beaumont."

The boys introduced themselves and soon the foursome was chatting happily about their expectations of Hogwarts. The all became quiet as they rounded the corner and a majestic castle came into view. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Once they had reached the castle the students walked into the entrance hall where they were greeted by two women, both dressed in emerald green robes.

"Hello," said the older of the two women, "my name is Professor Waldorf and this is Professor McGonagall, she is starting her training to become a deputy headmistress and I expect that you all will treat her with respect as she will be taking over my position as deputy headmistress next year."

"Now if you would all follow me," said the younger woman, "I will take you to be sorted into your houses."

The professors opened the doors and lead the students into the Great Hall. The hall was filled with students, all looking at the first years from four long tables. Each table had a banner over it with an animal on it. The first one had a badger, then a lion, a raven, and finally a snake. At the front of the room there was a long table where all the professors sat. In front of that sat a stool with a hat on it. As they approached, the hat began to sing:

_Hello there all you first years_

_And all your brand new peers_

_I am the sorting hat _

_And I will sort you into a house no doubt about that._

_There are four houses here_

_At Hogwarts we hold so dear_

_Each considers themselves the best_

_So know young ones I'll put you to the test._

_The first great house is Gryffindor_

_Those of this house have great hearts_

_They are brave and fearless_

_Traits that set Gryffindors apart_

_The next house is Ravenclaw_

_Where the mind is number one_

_They all are intellectuals_

_But they do know how to have some fun_

_The next house is Hufflepuff _

_Where all the sweet ones go_

_They are know for their loyalty_

_And rarely have a foe_

_The last house is Slytherine_

_The ambitions reside here_

_They'll do anything to reach success _

_Even turn against the ones to them are dear_

_Now I'll decide where you will rest you're head_

_Which house will you be in?_

_I know I know!_

_Come put this hat upon your head._

When the hat finished the hall erupted in applause. Professor Waldorf pulled out a long scroll and began reading off names.

"Allison, Jabob"

The blonde haired boy stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. A few seconds later the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table sent up cheers.

A few minutes later "Shayla Beaumont" was made the first Gryffindor followed closely by Sirius Black.

"Evans, Lily" Lily looked up when her name was called. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt Kali pat her on her back.

She made her way up to the stool and placed the hat upon her head. The said that the had brains and would do well in Ravenclaw, but she had a lot of courage and heart. Finally "GRYFFINDOR" was called out. She gave a sigh of relief and joined her new classmates.

She watched as "Fariss, Delancy" was made into a Ravenclaw, until "Lupin, Remus" was called.

She watched the boy walk up to the stool and put the hat on.

There was something different about him. He wasn't on the train and she didn't see him on the boats.

He was made into a Gryffindor and Lily joined in the cheering of her new housemate.

They were soon joined by Samantha Mahone, Riley Olsen, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Potter, James" was called to the front. Lily watched him become a Gryffindor. She didn't join in with the clapping as he seated himself directly in front of her. Instead, she gave him a cold stare that told him to keep away.

Soon it was Kali's turn. Lily cheered like a madwoman when her friend was made into a Gryffindor.

Kali ran to the table and threw her arms around Lily.

"We did it Lil's!" she cried "we're in the same house!"

"I know!" Yelled in joy.

Then to Lily's shock. Kali turned and threw her arms around James.

"James" she said "I m so glad were together. Our moms will be so happy! Oh by the way, James Potter this is my new best friend Lily Evans. Lily, this is my favorite cousin, James Potter."

"We've met" Lily said coldly.

"Oh" said a confused Kali.

Lily pointed to the greasy haired boy called "Snape, Severus" who had just become a Slytherine. "Your cousin punched that boy over there on the train and he didn't even do anything to him." She explained.

Kali, knowing Severus' true colors, started to explain "Lil's that boy-"

"Never mind" interrupted James. "We'll get it straightened out later. Let's just enjoy the feast."

Then he turned to the boys next to him, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and began a conversation that had something to do with a sport called Quidditch.

As soon as "Zimmer, Malcom" became a Slytherine, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and gave some announcements.

"Hello and welcome back to those of you who have been here before and welcome first years." He said in a warm voice. "First I would like to introduce our new caretaker Mr. Filch. He would like me to inform you that the rules of the school are posted on his door. I would also like to inform you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Now, let the feast begin."

The tables were filled with all kinds of delicious food in an instant.

The students began to fill their plates and their stomachs. After everyone had gotten their fill, the plates were magically cleared and Dumbledore stood up to give another announcement.

"That was a wonderful meal, thanks to the house elves who prepared the food." Dumbledore paused to give a glare at the white haired fifth year Slytherin who had snorted laughter at this comment. "Now, fifth year prefects would you please escort your houses to the common rooms and I wish everyone a good night and a great year."

Two fifth year Gryffindors stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hello, said the girl, my name is Alice Haze and this is Frank Longbottom, and we are the Gryffindor fifth year prefects. Follow us to the common room."

The two led the students through the castle pointing out important places on the way like the library, hospital wing, and the corridors that led to most of the classrooms.

Finally they stopped in front of a huge portrait of a large woman in a pale pink dress.

"_Hippogriff" _Said Frank.

The portrait door swung open to reveal the doorway to the Gryffindor common room.

The room was painted a war crimson and surrounding the large fireplace were several large, comfy looking couches and armchairs. Against the wall were several large desks and a few bookshelves filled with books.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Alice said proudly "this will be your home for the next seven years."

"Now," said Frank as he pointed to a staircase in the far corner of the room. "The girls' dormitories are up those stairs and to the left, the boy the same on the right."

"Also," said Alice "please remember that the password is _hippogriff; _don't tell anyone in the other houses what it is. Curfew is at 9:00pm, any students who are found out in the corridors after that time will receive detention. Breakfast starts at 6am and ends at 8am. Classes start at 8:30am on the dot. Lunch is served at 12pm and ends at 2pm. Dinner starts at 5pm and ends at 7:30pm. Snacks are available between meals here in the common room. I think we've covered everything so everyone just go up to your dormitories where you'll find all your belongings have been brought up. Have a good night everyone."

The first years made their way up the staircase and into their rooms.

Lily gasped as she and the other three first year Gryffindor girls entered their room. The room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors, yellow and crimson. Five four-poster beds were arranged around the rooms; each had a trunk seated at their feet. Each bed had a nightstand and a small dresser next to it as well as comfy looking crimson armchair. I n the corner of the room was a door that led to the bathroom. In the bathroom were two bath tubs and five sinks.

After inspecting their room, the girls went to see which bed was theirs.

Lily was pleased to see that her bed was right next to the large bay window. She could see the stars glistening in the sea of black.

The girls started telling each other about themselves as they got ready for bed.

"My name is Shayla." Said the pretty blonde whose bed was directly across from Lily's. "I come from a pure blood family but then my dad died when I was four and my mum remarried a muggle man. Now I have twin younger brothers Connor and Carson who I love more than anything in the world."

"Well," began the cute brunette next to Lily. "My name is Samantha Mahone. My mum is a muggle and my dad is a wizard. My oldest sister was head girl here last year. My other older sister Hannah is a fourth year in Ravenclaw. My younger brother Theo is coming here next year."

"Riley Olsen is the name" said a pretty auburn haired with an American accent. "My mom and dad died when I was a baby and my grandparents raised me. My grandfather, my mom's dad, is a muggle and my grandmother is a pureblood like my dad. We moved back to England last May when my grandfather became the American prime minister to Britain. I am the only child and my life has been pretty lonely so I was really excited when I got accepted here where I would be surrounded by people my own age."

"My name is Kali Ryan." Kali said "I am an only child too but I have a cousin who I am really close too. His name is James Potter and he is a Gryffindor first year too. My mom is a pureblood but my dad is a muggle. My mom's whole family turned on her when she married him and had me. Everyone except for my mom's older sister and her family. They have always been there for my family and I'm really grateful for them."

"Wait," said Shayla "James Potter, he's the tall good looking one with the glasses right?"

"Yeah" said Kali "that sounds like him. Just don't tell him you think he's good looking or he'll get a big head."

"I met on the boats he's really nice but," laughed Shayla "I m more interested in one of his friends. The curly haired blonde one, Peter Pettigrew. He's not the best looking one but he seems to have a great personality."

All the girls giggled at Shayla's revelation.

"My name is Lily Evans" Lily began. "I come from a muggle family. We were all really surprised when I got this letter. I have an older sister named Petunia. We were really close but she really resents my leaving to come here. She hasn't spoken to me since I got my letter. I really miss her." Tears began welling in her big emerald eyes.

"Oooooooooh don't cry" said Samantha as Riley and Shayla ran to hug Lily. "It's okay. She'll come around."

"And even if she doesn't," said Kali "you'll always have us."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you girls." Lily smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."

With that said the girls each returned to their own beds and went to sleep.

"WOW" exclaimed Sirius Black as he walked into the first year boy's dormitories "this place is awesome."

"I know" said Peter "I don't think I ever want to go home."

"I wonder which bed is mine." James wondered out loud.

"It's the one next to the window over there. Said a boy with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "By the way, my name is Remus Lupin."

"Hi my name is James Potter and these guys are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. I don't remember seeing you on the train or on the boats."

"I wasn't on the train or on the boats," Remus explained "I had some business to take care of so my parents and I came up earlier today. I joined up with the rest of the first years in the great hall."

"Well it's still a bit early mates, why don't we play a few games of wizards' chess?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius Black," James exclaimed "is that all you ever want to do?"

"You are just jealous because you can't beat me Potter."

"Why you-"

James jumped on top of Sirius and the two boys wrestled on the ground for a few minutes laughing all the way until Peter asked if they were going to play wizards chess or not.

Two hours and six games late, Sirius and Remus concentrating on their seventh game. Both boys were tied for first place.

Remus moved his queen and said "checkmate."

"Damn!" swore Sirius. "You are great! No one has ever beaten me. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Well!" yawned James "If the two chess champs are finished I think we should turn in for the night."

"I agree" Sirius stated "look at Pettigrew. He's already knocked out."

Peter was leaning against Remus' bed post fast asleep.

James woke him up and then the four boys went to bed.

Remus lay awake a few minutes longer than the rest of his new friends. Sirius had said that they were friends. For the first time in his life, Remus Lupin had friends.

They will never know my secret. Remus thought. If they knew they wouldn't want to be my friends. Remus smiled to himself, I'll make sure they never know and I will always have friends. With that last thought Remus rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. Classes and Professors

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me! Keep reviewing!

Love,

Kbear88

I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Classes and Professors

The next morning James was awakened by a loud buzzing noise. He looked around him and saw that the other boys were awakening and like him, shared a confused look.

The buzzing sound stopped and the boys looked at the time.

"That must be the wake up alarm." Remus said. "It's already 6:30am. We should hurry if we want to take baths and make it to breakfast."

"Okay" groaned Sirius "I get first dibs on the shower."

With that he hopped out of bed with Peter at his heels.

"Looks like it's just you and me then." Said James giving Remus a grin. "They'll be at least ten minutes. Let's go explore a little more."

"Alright" Remus agreed.

The two boys wandered the stairs and into the common room.

Kali was sitting in front of the fire, deep in thought. She looked up as James and Remus entered the room.

"Hey James." She greeted. She turned to Remus and said, "My name is Kali Ryan. I'm James' cousin."

"Remus Lupin, mice to meet you."

"James," Kali said turning to her cousin, "what happened yesterday that got Lily so mad at you?"

"Snape," James snarled his rivals name "he came into our compartment and you know how I can't stand him. I overheard him the other day telling Rabastan Lestrange that the one thing he couldn't stand about Hogwarts was that Dumbledore allowed- and I quote 'mudbloods and half breeds like Potter's cousin in'. Mum was there so I couldn't get to him but when I saw him I just flared up."

"Oh" Kali said "thank you for standing up for me and I'll tell Lily what the fight was about. She thinks that you just went off on Snape for interrupting your conversation. Well I better go back up. The others should be done with their baths by now. See you later James. Nice meeting you Remus."

Kali walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Wow," Remus breathed. "You never told me that you had such a cute cousin."

"Hey!" James exclaimed "she'd like my sister!"

"Sorry but she's amazing. I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"I'll tell her later."

"No you won't! I'll hex you into seventh year!"

"Try and stop me" James laughed. "Besides, you don't know any hexes."

"James..."

"Oh alright Lupin. I was just joshing you. Your secret is safe with me. Let's go see if Sirius and Peter are done with their baths."

Lily Evans felt nervous. Today classes would start and she would start to learn magic and learn how to become a witch. She felt her stomach turning and could barely eat her breakfast.

"You know Lily," Kali said "James really isn't that bad. That boy he punched yesterday is always saying horrible things about muggles and half bloods. James was defending me because he heard Snape say something about me the other day. He is really a great guy."

"Kali," Lily began "I know he is your cousin and all and maybe he was defending you but the other boy didn't even get a word in. Potter just hit him. I just don't think that I can get along with someone like him. I firmly believe that talking things out is the best way to deal with problems."

"Okay Lily. If that's the way you feel but please just don't put me in a compromising position. I love James like a brother. He's the only one I can say has always been there for me."

"Oh Kali! I would never do that to you. I'm sure Potter knows that I don't like him and he will leave me alone end of story."

With that both girls turned back to their breakfasts.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus rushed into breakfast ten minutes before it ended. They sat down in front of the first year girls and began shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lily giving him a disgusted look.

Then the morning mail came.

James received a letter from his parents congratulating him on making Gryffindor he also got one from his Aunt Katy and Uncle Dan, Kali's parents. He looked over at her and saw that she had gotten two letters also. As a gift his parents ordered him a weekly subscription to _Crazy for Quidditch,_ a popular Quidditch magazine as well as a large box of chocolate frogs.

Peter and Remus got mail similar to his but sitting in front of Sirius was a red letter- a howler.

Sirius slowly opened the letter and-

_Sirius Black! You are a disgrace to the name of Black! A Gryffindor? How could you? The sham! You must go to Dumbledore immediately and get into Slytherine even Ravenclaw would be better. If you don't I don't see how I can ever look at you again. You may as well not even call yourself my son! If you don't get a house change then don't bother coming home!_

The letter ripped itself up and burst into flames.

"Well" said Sirius with a smile on his face. "I got the reaction I wanted from the old bat."

Just then a girl with thick black hair and heavy eyelids covering her sharp blue eyes got up from the Slytherin table flanked by a girl with straw straight blond hair and an older boy with wide shoulders who looked a bit like a Neanderthal.

The girl and her friends stopped right in front of Sirius.

"Hello cousin dear." Said the girl with black hair. "Now that you are a mighty Gryffindor, you think you are too good for your family. I'm hurt you didn't even come say hello to Narcissa and me. And I thought we were your favorite cousins."

Sirius choked out a laugh, "You two? My favorite cousins? I hate you with every bone in my body Bellatrix. If I could I would hex you into oblivion right now!"

Bellatrix's eyes darkened from beneath their heavy lids. "You just wait Sirius, you are in a house filled with mudbloods and half bloods. You'll get what's coming for you if you don't take Aunt Cassandra's advice. Switch houses Sirius. Become one of us, its not too late." She let out a high pitch laugh. The blonde girl, Narcissa, who was next to her laughed along and said,

"Sirius dear, your mum is so disappointed in you. We've already gotten owls from our mum telling us how grateful they are that we know are places are in Slytherin. Do as your mum says if you know what's good for you."

Sirius frowned "I never want to be with you. You are evil and nothing good will ever come to you."

Bellatrix stepped forward and snarled "Watch your step cousin dear or you and your mudblood friends will pay. There is a dark lord emerging. He is gaining power fast and he will whip out all the mudbloods and their friends. Just watch, all your friends will peri-"

Sirius stood up and grabbed Bellatrix by the collar of her Slytherin robe. "Watch what you say about my friends Bella. I would hate to have to embarrass you, a third year, by hexing the daylights out of you."

The burly boy standing next to Bellatrix grabbed Sirius' arm and began squeezing it until he released his grip on Bellatrix. Then he growled "Don't ever lay a Bella again or you'll have me to answer."

He saw Professor McGonagall looking in their direction and released Sirius. Then he, Bellatrix, and Narcissa turned and headed back to the Slytherin table.

"Wow," James said "I didn't know you had family that goes here."

"I didn't tell you because they are horrible people. Bellatrix and Narcissa are sisters. Bella is a third year and Narcissa is a fifth year and a Slytherin prefect. They have another sister Andromeda who is a sixth year. She is a prefect too but in Ravenclaw. She is my favorite cousin, my favorite person in the family actually. Her parents were upset that she wasn't in Slytherin but Gryffindor is even worse."

"I'm so sorry mat. I didn't know it was like that for you. Who was that guy?" Remus asked quietly.

"I really don't know but judging from the way he leaped to defend Bella, I'm guessing that they are going out."

"Well," said James, "we had better hurry up and get to class."

The boys agreed and stood up. Peter tripped on the bench and fell flat on his face splattering food everywhere. Sirius, Remus, and James and helped their friend up laughing about what a klutz Peter was. The somber mood from a few minutes earlier was forgotten.

"Lily! Hurry up or we are going to be late for our first class!" Kali said to Lily who was busy running a comb through her hair.

"I'm going as fast I can. If that klutz Pettigrew had been more careful and hadn't gotten milk in my hair we would be on time. Okay! I'm ready."

The five girls ran as fast as they could to Professor Binns' classroom. They were cutting it very close.

When they got to class they found that most of the good seats were taken. They were forced to sit in the second row in back of a group of giggling first year Hufflepuffs and in front of the first year Gryffindor boys.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we girls." James said as the girls took their seats.

"We would be here on time if Lily didn't take so long getting ready." Samantha quipped.

"Hey it's not my fault that Peter got me all messy this morning." Lily defended.

"Quite down class." A low monotone voice said.

Lily looked in surprise. A ghost was standing at the front of the room.

"Hello," said the ghost, "My name is Professor Binns and I am going to be your magical history teacher this year."

The professor then launched into his lesson about Merlin, the first real wizard.

Lily tried her best to take notes but found it almost impossible to pay attention when Shayla and Peter were talking on one side of her, Samantha, Riley, and Kali were passing a note back and forth, and James and Sirius were spitting spit wads at the first year Hufflepuff boys.

Lily looked at Remus who had his head bent and was taking notes.

I'll just ask Remus if I can borrow his notes later. Lily thought to herself and started doodling and a piece of spare parchment.

Two hours later class let out and the first year Hufflepuffs went to Herbology while the Gryffindors set out for their first Potions lesson with the Slytherins.

"Wow" James said to Sirius as they exited Professor Binns' room, "that was the most boring class ever! Binns is a total nutter. He just kept talking and talking he didn't even look up when Molly Thatcher screamed when we hit her with a wad!"

"I am really excited about Potions." Sirius stated "I have always been interested in making my own potions but I hear that Professor Samson is really hard."

"Isn't he the head of Slytherin house?" James asked.

"Yep I hope he doesn't favor them too much."

The boys entered the room and found a table with Remus and Peter. James watched as Kali led the girls to the table next to them.

"James is a genius." She said "I want to be able to cheat off of him if I need to."

Lily shot her a disapproving look. Then she glared at James.

"The girl seems to be a little stuck up James." Whispered Sirius.

"She isn't really like that. I can tell."

Remus and Peter started making kissing noises.

"SILENCE" a loud voice echoed through the room. A tall thin man stood at the front of the classroom. He had thin brown hair and a long mustache. "My name is Professor Samson. I am the potions master here at Hogwarts. My class is not an easy one. I do not have any patience with stupidity and I do not appreciate it when students talk when I am speaking. Therefore, I will split you up into pairs, a girl and a boy. You will have to be in the same house since you will need to help each other with homework. The list of groups will be posted at the end of class. Now let us begin our lesson."

The students spent their first class memorizing the ingredients for a hair growing potion. When they were done they began their homework: an essay on the uses of toad stool.

"This class is horrible!" James exclaimed as he and the other boys left class two hours later.

"I liked it." Sirius said "why don't you and Remus go see who our partners are going to be and Peter and I will save us some good seats for lunch."

James walked over to the wall where the list was posted next to his name was... LI LY EVANS.

"Maybe this class won't be so bad after all." James said to Remus who smiled.

"I'm with Kali." Remus said with a smile.

"Don't try anything funny with her." James warned with a laugh.

"Peter is with Shayla and Sirius is with Samantha and Riley. Probably because there are five girls and only four boys."

"Lucky Sirius" James laughed and the two boys walked down the corridor to lunch.

"James Potter," Lily moaned miserably, "I can't believe that I am stuck with him for a lab partner!"

The five girls were seated at the Gryffindor table during lunch.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about" Kali laughed. She thought the whole pairing situation was really funny. "Besides, I think that Professor Samson did a fine job with the pairings."

"You're only saying that because you are with Remus and he is a nice, normal boy."

"Aw Lils, it's not that bad. James looks like a really nice person." Riley said.

"I can't believe that we get to be partners with Sirius Black. Riley, he is so cute!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Are boys the only thing you think about?" Shayla asked with a sly smile.

"Well, yeah." Samantha admitted with a guilty smile. "Except when I'm thinking about food!"

The girls broke into laughter again.

"I can't believe that I got paired with Peter." Shayla said with a dreamy expression on her face. "I don't know why but I'm really drawn to him."

"I don't know why." Riley said as she stuck her tongue out, "He looks sort of odd to me."

"Hey!" Lily defended "Shayla has the right to like whomever she wishes."

"I agree with Lily." Kali said. "Besides, I am sure that Peter is a very nice boy."

Just then the four Gryffindor boys entered the Great Hall. They were laughing and joking like they had known each other their whole lives instead of just one day. The boys took seats next to the girls.

"Hey Evans," James said with a grin, "I guess we're going to be potions partners this year."

"It looks that way." Lily coolly. "I want you to know that I am really serious about doing well at this school and I won't tolerate any fooling around Potter."

"Holy Merlin! Evans you sound like a professor!" Sirius laughed.

Lily shot her a cold glare and stood up. "Well girls, I think that I've officially lost my appetite. I want to go familiarize my self with the library. Save me a seat in class." Then she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wow!" Peter said "She really hates you James."

"She doesn't hate James, she just doesn't know him." Kali said

"Well she'll get to know me a lot better this year." James said with a cocky grin.

"And you two will get to know me a whole lot better too." Sirius said as he put his arms around Riley and Samantha.

The group of Gryffindors all started to laugh.

Kali looked towards the door Lily had just walked through. 'If only she would give the guys a chance.' She thought wistfully before rejoining in the laughter.

After lunch the Gryffindors set out to have their first Transfiguration lesson. Lily was already seated in the front row when the eight other first year Gryffindors showed up seconds before the bell rang.

The girls went to go sit in the front with Lily while the boys found seats towards the back of the room.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room as soon as the bell rang. "Hello class and welcome to first year Transfiguration. I know you all have met me so I will skip the introduction and go straight to your lesson. Today we will be practicing wand movements. Wand movements and incantations work together. If you don't have the right hand movements, your spell won't work. The first wand movement is the swish and flick." She demonstrated the movement. "Now I would like you all to practice this movement for the rest of the class." She went to her desk and began sifting through a pile of papers.

Lily started swishing and flicking, trying to imitate the motions that her professor had used.

James and Sirius, however had decided to use their wands as swords and were battling each other to the great amusement of Peter. Remus pretended not to see them. James had Sirius in a corner, Sirius tried to jump out of the way but ended up tripping over an end table, spilling ink and quills all over the floor.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black! How dare you interrupt my class!" McGonagall said furiously. "You two will serve detention with me tomorrow night at seven sharp!"

"Aw, Professor I can clean up the mess." James said. Then he took out his wand, waved it while saying an incantation and the mess was cleared immediately. "Little trick my dad showed me for when my mum bugged me about my messy room." He winked at Lily who turned bright red, to his delight, and turned her back to him.

"That was very nice Mr. Potter but you still have detention." McGonagall walked back to her desk and to her work.

"Hey," Sirius whispered "I'll bet a galleon that we just set the record for the getting the fastest detention."

James laughed and the two friends went back to work.


End file.
